In a conventional optical microscopic experiment, a user observes macro images of a specimen with an optical microscope. To capture the macro images, the user adds an image capturing system to the optical microscope to facilitate subsequent research, as the image capturing system is equipped with a light sensor. Commercially available image capturing systems are expensive. To connect an image capturing system and an optical microscope, the user needs to purchase a customized adapter. As a result, only professional laboratories with sufficient budgets can afford to purchase an image capturing system.
In recent years, camera lens modules of smartphones come with an increasingly large number of pixels and thus can take pictures to the satisfaction of most users in terms of the demand for ease of use. Due to the lightweight and portability of smartphones, it is feasible for a user to connect a smartphone to an optical microscope during an experiment, so as to display macro images observed with the eyepiece on the mobile phone screen and send the macro images to a storage apparatus through mobile communication and transmission, thereby enhancing the efficiency of the experiment, meeting the demand for observing images by multiple persons simultaneously, and particularly serving a teaching purpose.
To make good use of the increasingly robust smartphone functions, such as camera lens modules, high-resolution screens, and mobile communication and transmission, now a mobile phone adapter is commercially available, however such adapter can be only for a mobile phone with a specific brand name and model number to connect the mobile phone and the eyepieces of a specific optical device such that the mobile phone can take pictures or shoot videos of images captured with the optical device. The aforesaid mobile phone adapters are customized and thus expensive. Furthermore, the mobile phone adapters are inapplicable to mobile phones or optical device lens with different brand names and model numbers.